


What Comes Next

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: From Bets to What’s Best [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick thinks he’s trying long distance with Reggie when he goes off to college.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: From Bets to What’s Best [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983958
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



> This is just a super quick one to end the series!

Nick, Willie, and Luke all managed to get into their dream school to play for their lacrosse team. Carrie got in to study dance, dreaming of becoming a choreographer. She declined their invitation to join the cheer squad, saying she was leaving that behind to pursue her passion. Flynn and Alex got into a university less than an hour away from their college, as part of the cheer squad. Julie was majoring in music, like Alex, and the same university. Now they were one day away from the big move, and Nick still had no idea what Reggie was doing. His boyfriend wouldn’t talk about it. Nick knew they were going to stay together, they had sat down and talked about after graduation, and Nick had offered to stay home. But Reggie wouldn’t let him. “I’m not losing you again, sport-o.” He had said, “You think just because you’re two hours away I won’t wait around? You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Now, it was the last night they’d be together before Nick was set to move into his new dorm, and he was sitting with Reggie in the cave that had become their place. “It’s nice to come back here when it’s warm.” Nick mused, pressing his lips to Reggie’s.

”Yeah,” he agreed with a lazy smile, “I knew you’d like this place.”

”I don’t know if it’s just the place, or the company that makes this so nice.” Nick looked into Reggie’s face, “I’m really going to miss you.”

”Oh, come on, baby. Don’t be sad. You’ll never really be rid of me.” Reggie grinned. “Just enjoy tonight. Okay, baby?”

Nick couldn’t argue with that. “Okay. I love you.”

”I love you, too.” Reggie grinned before pressing a passionate kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Reggie bit his lip, and Nick’s senses always seemed to fill with nothing but Reggie when that happened.

They said their goodbyes that night, Nick had to spend the next morning before he left with his family. When he got to his dorm, the first thing he did was text Reggie, before he even opened the door. Just telling him he missed him. He pulled his back pack further onto his shoulder, grabbing his duffel bag and turning the knob. He was met with a familiar head of dark hair when the door fell open.

”Baby!” Nick immediately fell into the kiss, confused but happy.

Nick pulled away after a second, “What are you doing here? I thought I was rooming with Luke.”

Reggie’s grin turned a little unsure. “We’ve been kind of keeping it a secret. He’s rooming with Willie. My parents help, like, find this place or something, so they used some kind of connections to make it happen. Are you mad at me?”

”Mad at you?” Nick laughed, “How could I be mad at you? This is the best surprise ever.” He wrapped his arms around Reggie’s waist. “Why didn’t you tell me though?”

”That wouldn’t be much of a surprise.” Reggie said matter-of-factly. “I’m sorry if I made you worry about our relationship in the meantime. I just thought it would be fun. I looked into this place when you were talking about. The music program here is supposed to be amazing.” Nick leaned in and stole another kiss, tasting Reggie’s excitement.

Nick couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. Carrie had made a bet, and Nick ended up with the best thing he’s ever had.


End file.
